As vehicle navigation devices, there are known navigation devices having a configuration in which a hard disk device, that is, an electronic device, is detachably mounted to a holder device. In such navigation devices, a connector that is provided on the hard disk device side and a connector that is provided on the holder device side may have manufacturing errors. For this reason, the connectors may not be suitably aligned when mounting the hard disk device to the holder device, making it difficult to connect connector terminals of both connectors.
There are known navigation devices in recent years that are provided with a floating mechanism that shifts the connector on the holder device side and the connector on the hard disk device side relative to one another (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-35376, for example). In the navigation device described in JP-A-2007-35376, the floating mechanism is provided on the connector terminal of the second connector on the holder device side. The connector terminal of the second connector elastically deforms so as to absorb a misalignment relative to the first connector on the hard disk device side. As a consequence, when mounting the hard disk device to the holder device, the connector terminal of the first connector on the hard disk device side and the connector terminal of the second connector on the holder device side are surely connected.
However, in the navigation device described in JP-A-2007-35376, an unnecessary force that follows an elastic return force of the connector terminal of the second connector is applied between the connector terminal of the first connector and the connector terminal of the second connector. In such case, a load is applied to a soldered portion that joins the connector terminal of the first connector to a circuit board accommodated inside the hard disk device, and to a soldered portion that joins the connector terminal of the second terminal to a circuit board accommodated inside the holder device. This load may reduce the mechanical life of the soldered portions.